Simic Hybrid
Simic Hybrid are strange, rare creatures. They are all unique and alien in their design, and there are rumours that surface citing them to be the work of mind flayers. Products of design: The Simic Hybrid is not so much a race, as it is a name for a being who could be aptly described as an ‘experiment gone wrong’. Be it through an accidental infusion during a ritual, a surgically implanted gene, an ancient curse or a misfired spell, Simic Hybrids are humanoids who have the traits of various animals interwoven to their very DNA. The Simic Hybrid template can exist over any race, human, goblin, kenku, etc. It represents an event that altered their physicality to the extent of turning them into a hyper evolved humanoid. The Simic Hyrbid are recognizable as their old racial template. A Simic that was a Goliath for instance, would still be potentially mistaken for one. However, various animalistic adaptations, skin pigmentations, focal colourings etc. alter the rest of their appearance, from facial structure to body type. Accidental Adaptation: Hybrid’s are almost never made on purpose. Most the time it’s a result of a freak transmutation spell, other times it’s the result of a very potent incantation being mispronounced during a powerful ritual. Whatever the reason, they are augmented with characteristics of animals, mostly aquatic, reptilian, or amphibian creatures. These include crab claws, squid tentacles, wings or fins like those of manta rays, translucent or camouflaged skin, or shark-like maws filled with sharp teeth. Alien appearance: Whilst initially mistaken for their template race, Hybrid’s are soon recognized as the strange beings that they are. A human with cats eyes, a gnome with shark fangs and yellow skin, an orc with wings and a tail, they are often looked down upon by most society. Differentiated at birth: Hybrid’s are all unique with their origin. There is no perfected method to make one, and they tend to happen seemingly at random. As such, there is no real history of the race, nor any ancient lore or kingdom that exists in their past. They are all as unique as each other. The chance of finding two identical Hybrid's is as rare as being struck by lightning, three times in quick succession, whilst doing battle with a Balrog in the depths of the Seven Hells. Old Wives Tales: Tere is no doubt that Hybrid’s are one of the rarest ‘races’ in all of Nevandaar. A number of other races have developed superstitions surrounding the Simic as a result. People believe that the arrival of a Simic foretells death, it’s also said their blood acts as holy water. Another favourite superstition is that they are spies sent from the fey to steal away children. It’s hard for a Simic to feel accepted in many towns due to their almost alien individuality. They often find solace in races such as Duergar, Half-Elves, Half-Orcs and other races that are discriminated against due to either their physicality or their past.